The Blossom's Slipper
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: [AU] The SasuSaku version of Cinderella with a twist! Main Pairing: SasuSaku, Minor: NejiTen and NaruHina [Romance/Drama/Humor]
1. Chapter 1

The Blossom's Slipper

**A/N: Decided to start a new short story based on a fairytale and I just so happened to choose the most overly-used and cliché fairytale: **_**Cinderella**__**!**_** What can I say? I really loved **_**Cinderella**_**, with it being my first Disney movie I've ever watched. (But my ultra-favorite Disney movie has to be **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**) HOWEVER, I will try to twist some parts off the story around so it won't be THAT boring. See if you can figure it out ;D**

**Also, for those of you who have been waiting for chapter 4 of my other fanfic: **_**Inuyasha, Naruto Style! SasuSaku version **_**, don't worry cause I will NOT abandon it, I just need to figure out who shall be playing Jaken.**

**Discalimer: ****I'll just sit here, writing fanfiction, and enjoy my torturous life as it is... (I have to do SQUARE-DANCING at school for P.E TT^TT)**

**Warning: LOTS OF OOC-ness included (maybe)!**

_**Edit: I have also changed my sort of annoying long pen-name to my Gendou username: PinkyCherry-Chan334 (It's cuter too!~)**_

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Chapter 1_

_Once upon a time, there lived a pink-haired girl by the name of Haruno Sakura. Her father had just recently passed away after marrying her new stepmother, Tsunade. Tsunade also had two daughters of her own. _

_Ino, the youngest daughter. She always wanted to steal the spotlight away from her other sister. She always found ways to ruin Sakura's life and has a screechy loud voice. Overall, she is selfish, bratty, spoiled, and an attention- seeker. __**(A/N: Please keep in mind that I'm NOT making fun of her!)**_

_Tenten, the oldest one of the duo. For some reason, she is the nicest of all the three. It seems that she had actually hated Tsunade and Ino because her mother paid more attention to Ino. She was considered Sakura's best friend. Sakura trusts her, even coming to her for comfort and advice. Once Tsunade and Ino were out of eyesight, she would so kindly offer to do half of Sakura's chores. Even though they are sisters, she and Ino get along like cats and dogs, though Sakura prefers the term 'Cat and Mouse' while imagining Ino as the 'poor' mouse. Tenten has also kept hidden kunais, weapons, and senbon all over her dress and hair. Normally it was for self-defense and threatening Ino. Sakura would prefer the latter though. Sakura sometimes thought that she was born with all the brains._

_Tsunade herself was the real brains, considering her daughter, Ino has NO brains at all. She would act all nice and sophisticated when there are guests around but after they leave, she would go back to torturing Sakura. She even treats her daughters better than her! Though, she does not know of Tenten's hatred for her._

_As a result Sakura now lives up in the basement, with only a torn up blanket and mattress to sleep on. Her clothes were also stitched up from leftover rags. She would receive harsh reprimanding and glares from her so call 'stepmother' for endless of hours, with her 'sister Ino' was busy snickering at her misfortune silently in the background. Of course Tenten , being the kind, generous person that she is, offered to lend her some of her dresses, but Sakura refused, saying that she does not want Tenten to suffer alongside with her. Ino was being so generous that she even suggested to their mother that she should give Sakura some sort of harsh punishment. So technically right now, Sakura was currently wiping and washing their giant pot stove, which happened to be full of burnt ashes. So overall, Haruno Sakura was NOT happy at all._

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

"Stupid, thoughtless, vile stepmother...! Freakin' idiotic, moronic, stupid stepsisters...! Stupid Ino-pig...! I. Wish. You. Both. Would. Burn. In. Hell." Sakura cursed as she continued to wipe the inside of the pot. She looked like she had survived a livid forest fire. She grumbled on.

'_Why did father had to die!? Why did he HAVE to marry this...this... freakin' BITCH!? AUUG! She infuriates me SO freakin' much! They all do! Espicially that Ino-pig! Well, definitely NOT Tenny-chan obviously!"_

'_**It's not our fault that they were born brainless! Ino-pig is SO gonna pay for tripping me into all that dust yesterday! I think my hair is still dirty from that!'**_

'_Speaking of Ino-pig, here she comes now.'_

'_**Great...' **_Inner-Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hey, forehead! You missed a spot!" She stomped her foot on the ground which left behind dirt marks on the floor. Sakura inwardly fumed. She had JUST finished wiping that damn spot! Now she has to do it all over again! She tried to ignore Ino and just focused on resuming her wiping. Ino scowled. That wasn't the reaction she was looking for.

"HEY! I SAID YOU MISSED A SPOT HERE!" She stomped again, only harder. Sakura winced a millisecond at the loud echo, which vibrated throughout the whole house. Fortunately, Tsunade was out shopping. The unfortunate news from Ino's perceptive... TENTEN was still here...

Footsteps could be heard down the stairs. "HEY PIG! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO PUT SOME MAKEUP HERE AND YOUR YELLING ISN'T HELPING!" Tenten shouted from the bottom steps of the stairs. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY LIPSTICK!" she pointed to her mouth, were you can see a LONG line a pink lipstick, going from the left corner of her mouth to her left cheek.

Ino snickered. "Too bad, PANDA." She taunted.

'_Uh oh... Mount Tenten is about to erupt.' _Sakura inwardly sighed. Sure she loved Tenten and all but even she and everyone knew that Tenten hated being called _'Panda' _. She thinks it's too childish for a _'mature'_ person like herself, especially if it was INO who was calling her that. The only exception was Sakura herself.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Tenten erupted. Sakura rolled her eyes as she placed the pot back, all clean and spotless, and started to sweep the floor with her broom.

"YOU HEARD ME! **PANDA**!" Ino continued to taunt out. Tenten was starting to see red and ran over to grab a vase. Ino realized what she was doing and ducked under the table. Tenten threw the vase and it shattered into thousands of pieces all over the table, creating small cracks in the table in the process. Tenten, realizing what she just did, gasped in horror. Ino did as well.

"W-what'll we tell T-Tsunade..?" Tenten stuttered in absolute horror. The blond one of the two looked around and saw a certain pinknette in the room, sweeping.

"I know! Let's blame it on Sakura!" Ino yelled. Tenten scowled darkly at Ino just for suggesting that. No way is she blaming Sakura! Sakura just simply ignored the two, still sweeping while acting like it was a daily thing. And it WAS a daily thing. Ino was the one who enjoyed her suffering the most.

It was always like a daily routine. Ino provokes Tenten. Tenten accidentally breaks something. Once Ino left, Tenten would apologize a thousand times until Sakura would sweat-drop and say 'It's ok!'. Sakura would go to the basement (her room) and grab a spare piece of furniture and replace the one Tenten broke. Her room was always filled with spare furniture so every time she replaced it, Tsunade never noticed and Ino would forget to rat her out by obsessing over new makeup and dresses. Yup, it was just one of those regular days for Sakura.

"No way Ino! You are NOT blaming Sakura, GOT IT!?" Tenten fumed, her face turning red from fury.

"Oh yea! Says who!?" Ino sneered, not knowing what dangers that phrase could hold.

"**Me**." Tenten pulled a dangerous, sharp looking senbon needle from her hair and pulled off a deadly glare at Ino. She directed her senbon towards the blond and her expression just screams _'Mess with me and I will murder you'_. The blond started to sweat buckets anxiously and gulped. She backed up a few steps. She was about to turn and run, until she saw Sakura, who was desperately struggling to hold in her snickering, making it very hard for her to sweep.

Ino forgot all about Tenten for a sec and shouted with 3 popping anime veins, "HEY FOREHEAD! WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"

Sakura didn't mind the usual shouting the blond gave and just snickered out, "You."

"WHY YOU-"

"**Ino**." Tenten raised her senbon up even more.

"Grr! Be lucky, you've been spared for now forehead!" She turned and stomped her way up to her room and slammed the door. Finally out of eyesight, Sakura let out a laugh with Tenten laughing as well.

As they finished laughing, Sakura wiped away a tear. "Man, that has got to be the funniest thing ever! Tenny, torture her some more!" she whined, wanting to see more of Ino's misfortune.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Tsunade in all her green glory. (I made Tenten wear a PRETTY pink dress, Ino, a purple dress, and Tsunade, a green dress.)

She walked all the way to where Tenten and Sakura were and grimaced in disgust at Sakura. "You should take a bath after dinner, SAKURA." She said while adding a disgusted tone at her name.

Sakura scowled but complied anyways, "H-hai." She had always hated her confrontations with Tsuande cause they always start and end badly. One time was that she had to pluck the ENTIRE garden, with only her BARE hands! Just because Ino had 'accidentally' pushed Sakura, who accidentally spilled red wine all over Tsunade's dress. Sakura had to endure a very LONG 2 hour lecture about responsibility and clumsiness, while Tenten side-glared at Tsuande and Ino, who wore a smug looking smirk.

"Ahem. Anyways, I have mail for all of you. Tenten, would you go call Ino for me?" Tenten nodded and made her way upstairs. Now it was only a room with only two people. One, with pink hair, who was getting tense and side-glaring at the other, who had blond hair tied into two low ponytails. The silence was broken when Tenten and Ino's disputing voices were heard down the stairs. For once, Sakura sighed inwardly, in relief.

"QUIET DOWN YOU TWO!" Tsunade's voice echoed throughout the entire house.

"Yes." They grumbled.

"Anyways, I have excellent news for all of you." She opened her purse to take out **3** envelopes.

Ino suddenly saw something shocking on the envelope that had her squeal. "OH MY GOD! ISN'T THAT THE SYMBOL OF THE UCHIHA FAMILY!?" She had heart eyes now.

Everyone in the room just sweat-dropped at her reaction. Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes.

The Uchiha's were of royalty; in fact they were the richest kingdom in the region. Their family symbol just so happens to be a fan. The top half was red while the bottom half was white.

Their king, Fugaku, was said to be an excellent swordsman back in his younger years. Their queen, Mikoto, was said to be the most beautiful and kindhearted woman ever. She had 2 sons as well. Their oldest was named Itachi. Sakura had heard from most town gossipers that 'Itachi was the most handsome and kind prince that had ever existed'.

And lastly was Prince Sasuke. Sakura had heard from even more town gossipers (What can I say, I need gossipers for this story -_-) that he 'could rival Itachi's looks' and it is said that he possesses a glare so icy-cold that he could scare off an entire village without even trying. He had raven hair with a tint of blue and the part she found weird, was that his hair sticks up at the back, making it resemble a chicken's ass. He was also the younger one of the Uchiha siblings. Technically, the siblings each have their own fanclubs and fangirls, much to both of their dismay.

Sakura sighed softly, going unnoticed by anyone. So much rumors that it gives HER a migraine just thinking about it. Not to mention, she had already seen TONS of pictures of them while cleaning up Ino's room. Judging by their appearance, Itachi looked had only warmness inside his eyes while Sasuke looked cocky and arrogant. Although, Sakura kind of thought the latter looked a little bit cute. Sakura quickly snapped back to reality after hearing Tsunade clear her throat.

"Ahem. Yes it is. Apparently, we have been invited to Prince Sasuke's 17th birthday ball. And they seem to also be hosting it to find him a bride as well."

'_1...2...3...4...cue the squealing of the pig.' _Sakura inwardly counted.

And right on time, Ino did squeal. In fact it was so loud that the windows ALMOST shattered...Not to mention, that she was standing RIGHT IN BETEWEEN Tenten and Sakura, who both felt like their ears were dying. They both winced, including Tsunade.

"Mother! Mother! Please let me go shopping! I want to really impress EVERYONE! Please!?" Ino yelled ecstatically, right in front of Tsuande's face.

"Alright. The three of us will leave at in 30 minutes. The ball starts at 7:00 p.m in the evening. I suggest you should hurry along if you don't want to be late."

Tenten and Sakura's ears tensed up. **3** people? Tenten decided to speak up first. "Umm...Mother, how about Sakura? Will she come along as well?"

Tsunade's face scrunched up in disgust. "Preposterous! How can I let HER come along?! She would only be an embarrassment and mockery towards us! I mean, LOOK AT HER!" She thrust her finger towards the still-covered in dirty-ashes Sakura, who looked positively livid.

"OH, SO YOU DECIDED TO LET INO OF ALL PEOPLE TO GO ALONG! SHE'S AN EVEN BIGGER EMBARASSMENT THAN ME!" She couldn't believe it! If she was not her so called 'guardian' than she would've socked her in the face HARD! Ino acted like a spoiled 3 year old and yet she got to go! Did Tsunade even SEE her act like a total fangirl just now when she squealed!? Even Tenten was glaring a full hatred glare at the back of Tsunade's head, while going unnoticed.

"Enough! You will NOT be going! Is that clear!?" Tsunade sneered furiously.

Sakura was trying REALLY hard to not punch her in the face. Eventually, she knew that she couldn't win, so she just sighed and agreed miserably. She took her broom and walked upstairs to her room, with Tenten feeling pity towards the pinknette.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_**.::Somewhere else::.**_

A raven hair guy was sitting under a giant, shady tree, staring at the serene view in front of him.

He was at a serene garden, with flowers of many colors. Many kinds of birds also come here as well. He had always liked coming here, as it helps relieves his stress. The quietness just calms him down. He was about to close his eyes and take a short nap, but...

"My lord! Your father wishes to for your presence in his bedroom." A servant had come up to him, yelled. "And afterwards, your mother, the Queen, would like to talk to you as well, in her study."

The man grumbled, slightly irritated that his nap was already ruined, but complied anyways. He stood up and brushed off any grass sticking onto him. "Ahem. Is that all?" The servant nodded. The man sighed and started off to his parent's room, where his father is, with the servant trailing after him.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_**.::Sakura's POV::.**_

'_Sigh...Life sucks...' _I sulked. I was back to sweeping again, since it weirdly relieves my stress, even though I'll never figure out WHY exactly. I sighed and planted myself into a chair. I slumped down and laid my head on the table, sighing for the umpteenth time today. Right now, I had the whole house to myself, while Tenny and the two 'Wicked Duo' were out shopping for new dresses to look presentable at the ball. Tenny did offer to buy me something, but I just shook it off with a 'It's ok. I'm not going anyways.' I'm pretty sure she's worrying about me AGAIN. Sigh...she is SUCH a worrywart sometimes.

Of all the times to have the manor(Did they call it that?) to myself, there is absolutely NOTHING to do! I had already done most of the things I had already planned.

Let's see...I sauntered (LoL) into Piggy's room and 'accidentally misplaced' a few of her belongings. I left Tenny's room alone. Her room is FULL of security weapons! Once you enter, you might as well enter hell! Of course I had to learn that the hard and painful way. *Shivers* It still sends shivers done my spine.

SIGH...It's already been 3 hours, 33 minutes, and 12 seconds since Tenny had left... Oh my God! I'm so bored that I'm actually counting the time! I was about to head to my room for a well-deserved nap until the door opened. God they're home ALREADY!? What about my nap!?

_**.::No one's POV::.**_

"We're HOMEEE!~" Ino sang as she entered. She was carrying wrapped boxes ranging from medium to small (I think I saw some people in the film carry those instead of bags...) with many colored ribbons, Sakura could guess that she had gone on a shopping spree.

Tenten on the other hand, carried only 1 or 3 boxes. At least she wasn't a shop-oholic unlike a certain piggy. She was just casually walking up the stairs after she excused herself.

Tsunade herself, also had a few boxes as well. Of course just a few unlike the mountain of clothes that Ino had bought. "Alright girls, it's 6:00 p.m right now, so we only have an hour left before the ball. I expect you both bathe and properly dressed. Do I make myself clear?" Tenten nodded, looking quite miserable. While Ino, just nodded herself silly in excitement and both of them quickly retreated back to their rooms to get ready.

After they were out of her sight, Tsunade turned to Sakura. "And I trust you to take care of the manor?" She looked at her uncertainly. Sakura just forced herself to nod and put extra force on herself just to assure her that she will absolutely take care of it. Tsunade looked at her suspiciously before glaring at her and retreating back to her own room. _'Hmm...I better keep an eye on her...'_

Sakura was even MORE bored than usual so she decided to do something BIG...anything would do...

'_Hmmm...What to do...What to do...?'_ She was drawing a blank in her head. She was relaxing on her bed and glancing up at the ceiling, as if it would do something interesting anytime soon. She kept on repeating that sentence until her door was knocked on. Thinking it was Tsunade, she put on an impassive face and proceeded to sit up and walk to the door. She opened it halfway until the figure pushed herself and Sakura inside her room while swiftly shutting the door. Sakura looked to see that it was actually TENTEN.

She sighed. "Don't ever scare me like that. I thought you were Tsunade just now, Tenny."

Tenten just rubbed her cheek while sticking her tongue out, sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"Soooo...What's behind your back?" Sakura asked curiously.

"OH right! Well, I don't even need to think to know that that you're as bored as hell. And soooo... I was hoping if you can come to the ball."

"But I'm not allowed..."

"So? Just sneak out! You're usually craftier than this Sakura."

"Hey! I'm just bored ok!" Sakura shouted, defensively.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Now, I know you said NOT to get you anything but I felt sorry that you are going to miss the ball so I just so happen to spot this gorgeous dress for you along with some jewelry. And don't worry, I got your size." She handed the box over to Sakura, who opened it. Sakura was flabbergasted.

The dress was in a beautiful, sapphire color. It was strapless and the skirt was a bit puffy, making it resemble ruffles all the way to the waist. The dress ended down to the floor, making it look elegant as it shone in the light. The waist area had little rhinestones attached to it as well as the top, but leaving the chest area empty. The dress also seems to be made of fine silk. _(Picture at profile)_

For the accessories, Tenten had bought her earrings, which resembled crystal teardrops with a matching necklace and bracelet. Overall, Sakura fell in love with this outfit. She jumped off her bed and proceeded to death-hug Tenten. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled in pure happiness as she hopped up and down like a rabbit.

"No prob." Tenten was glad that she couldn't regret this moment. Her almost-like-blood sister and best friend could finally come! Tenten had a small feeling that something interesting will happen to Sakura and she could tell it was a good thing too. Although, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something horrible will happen as well, SOON. Sakura had finally released Tenten and sat back down on her bed, admiring her newly-favorite dress. She vowed to take extremely good care of it.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_**.::Outside of Sakura's Bedroom Door::.**_

A figure gasped slightly and softly at the sight. Why in the world would TENTEN of all people, make friends with HER?

Why would SHE buy HER that dress? The figure thought that it was for herself.

Why would SHE help HER sneak out? Once again, the figure was puzzeled.

Why would her own SISTER help HER, her STEPSISTER? The figure continued questioning until someone called for her downstairs.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_**.::Sakura::.**_

Sakura checked the time. 6:35 p.m.

Perfect. All she had to do was change into the dress when Tsunade and Ino have left. Then Tenten would say that she forgot to put on some lipgloss, then she would proceed to sneak to the backdoor, where Sakura would be dressed and ready to sneak out. Tenten's role was to make sure the coast was clear and to get Sakura her horse. The hard part would be to hide from Tsunade and Ino, but as long as she stays away from the prince then she wouldn't have to worry since Ino would be around him all day, where Tsunade would accompany her. Then sneak back out and ride back before them. Yup, genius...

Unfortunately for Sakura, another mysterious figure had come up to her door and locked Sakura inside! Sakura gasped, taken aback. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hahaha! You think you can sneak out!? Well think again! I have already informed mother of this and now she has your bedroom key! You can't get out!"

'_Ino-pig!?'_Sakura growled. "PIG! YOU BETTER LET ME OUT NOW!"

"Hah! Like I said, MOTHER has your bedroom key! She's gonna keep you in there forever!" Sakura tried to every door-breaking method she could think of, but none of them worked unfortunately.

She tried breaking it with a chair, kicking it, punching it, banging it with her broom, elbow it, and even tried throwing random things at it with immense strength. "No..." she muttered, depressed and ready to give up. Then she saw a streak of yellow enter her eyes. Gasp! She had forgotten about him!

"Gamatatsu!"

"Yo! I heard from Tenten that you were in trouble."

"How did she tell you?"

"Yea...Well, after Ino had rat you out, Tsunade immediately ran and locked you in. Tenten tried to stop them but it turns out that Ino had also ratted her out, so she ended up getting slapped by Tsunade. In the end, she was told that she could not go to the ball and Tsunade had prevented your plans by locking every single escape route in this manor." He explained solemnly.

Sakura was flabbergasted (Just love this word! xD). Tenten had actually did that for her!? She finally processed the other half of the explanation and began to see nothing but red. How dare that blasted stepmother SLAP Tenten! Ohh...How Sakura truly wishes to punch her face SO freakin' hard that she would fly all the way to Mars! But first, getting out of this room was her top priority right now.

"Oi! What's happening to Tenten right now!?"

"Sh-she is being slapped by T-Tsunade...repeatedly too..."

"**WHAT!**" Oh, that was it! She was starting to emit such a menacing, sinister aura that she could even scare off Kyubi! Her hair flared up wildly. (Like how Kushina's hair flare up when she's angry. LoL) She suddenly didn't care about her surroundings and Gamatatsu had fearfully backed away slowly. She raised her balled fist up and prepared to punch. As if by miracle, the door busted to billions of pieces and dust. Sakura swiftly rushed downstairs to a horrifying sight.

There was Tenten, being slapped repeatedly by Tsunade and Ino was restraining her by pulling her hair. Tenten was then lifted up by Tsunade, looking at her, eye to eye.

"Hmph. You think you can disobey your OWN mother? Huh, Tenten?" Tenten just spat at her face.

"What kind of mother are YOU? Abusing your own children is illegal. Even you know that." Tsunade just slapped her again. Tenten just looked at her, dead straight in the eyes. "I wish I weren't related to YOU." She sneered viciously. Tsunade glared at her then released her. She turned to face Sakura this time.

"YOU. I knew you were up to something." She pointed her finger at Sakura.

"Tch. So what, *itch? You better leave Tenten out of this." Sakura sneered at her threateningly.

Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "And what if don't?"

"THERE. WILL. BE. HEADS. ROLLING. GRANNY!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in anger. "G-granny!? Why you insolent litt-" Tsunade immediately realized something and dashed towards Sakura's room at full speed, with everyone tailing after her.

As Sakura made it to her room, she gasped in complete horror. Tenten did the same. As for Ino, she finally realized what was going on and decided to cheer for her mother.

In Tsunade's left hand was Sakura's dress and in her right hand...was a pair of scissors. Sakura already knew what was going to happen. Her eyes widening.

"NOOO! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Tsunade just put up an evil smirk. "Too. Late." And SLASH! There goes her dress. The dress that she had just got... The dress that she loved with all her heart...The dress that she had vowed to take good care of...The dress that her best friend had gotten for her...

All gone...in one slash...

Sakura screamed. She screamed with all her might...Then she broke down...Here she was, crying waterfalls of tears from her sadness...

Tsunade had decided that they were late as it is and left, along with Ino. Both, had felt no regrets whatsoever...

Sakura cried into Tenten's comforting arms and hug...

Her cries echoing in every nook and cranny of the manor, even Gamatatsu could feel his friend's sadness...

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: I admit, I don't really like the beginning cause I really rushed through it. This was originally a one-paged one-shot but I thought against it. **

**I almost cried when I was typing the part where Tenten was getting beaten up and I ALMOST did cry when I typed the ending TT^TT**

**Also if you're wondering, I made Tsunade extra mean in this story just to give it more plot/dept/ or whatever you call it. And I just simply made Ino a bratty girl. BUT SERIOUSLY NO OFFENSE TO TSUNADE AND INO FANS! I'm a Tsunaed and Ino fan myself but I just needed villians! TT^TT**

**Also, I might not be updating MUCH cause my school is going crazy because of all of our testing. We have this pretty confusing schedule during this time, which pretty much jumbles all of our classes around. Not to mention, we have to do square-dancing during P.E! TT^TT Yup, my life is hard.**

_-PinkyCherry-Chan334- (Yes, I changed my annoying pen-name)_


	2. Chapter 2

** The Blossom's Slipper**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, cause starting on Tuesday, we are doing all sorts of CST testing, therefore I cannot update much. Not to mention I have received a total of 5 injuries during a game of basketball during lunch TT^TT**

**I received a ball to the chest, a ball to the back of my head, a ball to my face (but I blocked it :D), my friend slammed the ball into my left hand (also writing hand; yes I'm left-handed :D) and now my left thumb hurts like hell, a ball to my right wrist, and finally a very crazy classmate of mine ran straight into me! So imagined the pain I'm in right now. TT^TT**

**Also, I would like to thank my only reviewer for chapter one, anniesillyme! And to answer to your review: Thank you very much for your support!~ I REALLY appreciate it!~ Look forward to chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer:**** If I did, then I would be in Japan, living in a mansion that's filled with SasuSaku ****collectibles to figurines and pictures ****everywhere, other anime collectibles, and monkeys! (I love monkeys :D)**

**Anyways without further ado, I present to you Chapter 2!**

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Chapter 2 (Too lazy to name it ;P)_

It was already 6:50 p.m.

This whole fiasco with Tsunade had gone worse than what the girls had thought.

Sakura was still weeping, with Tenten still embracing and rocking her gently. Gamatatsu was gazing over at his master-slash-best friend solemnly.

The only thing that was heard in the manor was the weeping and whimpering of one girl.

"I-I-I'm s-so-rry...I promised to take care of it and th-this h-happens..." Sakura kept muttering, chocking on her words. She kept repeating it over and over again. This dress was very special to Sakura, since her best-friend-almost blood-kin- sister had given to her as a gift. It had been the first time Sakura had ever received a present; her heart fluttered in happiness and joy. But all of that had been ruined cause of one blond stepmother and one blond stepsister.

Tenten was stricken with sadness as she kept silent and kept on rocking Sakura back and forth slowly. She knew that talking would be useless right now, so she kept quiet. Tenten swiftly gazed at the grandfather clock; it was already 6:57. The ball doesn't start until 7. She released a tiny sigh, careful to not arouse her sister any further into further depression.

All was quiet and still...until (Rhymed!~)...

A blinding, shimmering, blue light started to spread, a few feet away from the girls. Sparkles started to appear; Sakura started to stare; as well as Tenten. Both shielding their eyes and began to see a silhouette. As the light vanished, they saw a black, short haired female looking around 20, with smoky black eyes, and looked a few inches taller than Sakura. (She's wearing the exact thing that the Godmother from Cinderella wears...yea, I don't have an imagination.)

Sakura and Tenten gaped at the woman, who in return just stared back at them strangely. (Can you guess who it is xD)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The silence was making the atmosphere rather tense and weird for all the females, so the woman spoke first.

"Ahem. Greetings! I'm Shizune (Were you expecting someone else?XD), your fairy godmother!" She pointed to Sakura, who pointed at herself in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" she replied cheerfully. "Annnnnnnd " she stretched the -nd part, "I'm here to help YOU get ready for the royal ball!"

Sakura and Tenten raised up a brow. Tenten spoke first.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" She was quite suspicious because a random woman wearing a ridiculous sleeping gown and matching hat just magically appeared right in front of their eyes and cheerfully claimed that she was Sakura's fairy godmother! There's no way anyone would find that as normal!

Shizune just laughed out, "With magic of course!" She started to rummage through her sleeves. "Now where did I put that thing..." she muttered. Sakura and Tenten just observed her as she pulled out a silver stick. "Ah, here it is!"

Sakura stared at the stick. "Why do you have a stick?" She pointed to the stick.

"This is a WAND, not a stick! Why does everyone think that!?" She exclaimed. The two girls just sweat-dropped. "Ahem. Anyways, as I said before, I'm your fairy godmother, therefore it is also my responsibility to get you all pimped up and ready for the royal ball!" She beckoned Sakura to stand up. Sakura complied nonverbally.

"Hmmm...I think we should do your dress first!" Shizune formed a thinking pose with one hand under her chin. The girls just waited patiently. Finally she came to a conclusion.

"I think pink would suit you! It really compliments your hair and eyes!" She waved her wand and POOF! Sakura's rag dress transformed to a pink dress. However this dress was kind of...ugly...(Just imagine it)

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Tenten, being the supportive girl she is, tried to suppress her laughter by covering her mouth and biting it. But a few giggles were let out. Sakura's eyebrow twitched some more with an anime vein popping.

Shizune sweat-dropped. "Ok...Another one." She waved her wand again and another pink dress appeared. This one was...too puffy...and it was MAGENTA...(Once again, just imagine it please)...with matching gloves...

Sakura's eyebrow twitched even more and Tenten's laughter was getting louder and louder every time she glanced at Sakura. She laughed so much, that she had tears in her eyes and holding her hurting stomach with one arm, while the other was desperately trying to cover her mouth. She knew to NEVER laugh at Sakura. And Ino learned that the hard way. Sakura closed her eyes with even more veins popping and gritted her teeth.

"ARE. YOU. FREAKIN'. SERIOUS." She glared at Shizune while talking in a very demonic tone. Shizune cowered back after hearing her demonic tone. Man this girl seriously didn't like to be made fun of! She made a mental note to NEVER cross her again!

Little did the 3 females know, Gamatatsu was TRYING to stifle his heavy snickering and laughter behind the coat rack near the door. Luckily for him, nobody noticed him, for they had been busy stifling their own laughter. Well, one was stifling her laughter and the other was scared as hell.

"H-h-he. O-ok, I have one more dress that'll surely knock you off your feet!" She said nervously, fearing for her life. She waved her wand again. Sakura fearing it was another horrible dress, closed her eyes, waiting for Tenten's raucous laughter to be heard. But what got her stumped was that, she didn't hear any laughing of any sort. All she heard was a very astonished sounding gasp. She opened her eyes to find Tenten gaping at her while Shizune had a victorious expression pasted on her face and nodded in approval.

"This is ABSOLUTELY going to be the dress you're wearing!"

Sakura stared at her reflection. She gaped as well. She was AMAZING!

She had on a shimmering, light pink dress. It was puffy from the waist and down, with a cherry blossom silk sash at the waist that looked transparent. Her sleeves were a short and little bit puffy with little frills at the end. Her neckline left her shoulders visible. What amazed her the most were the cherry blossoms printed elegantly and beautifully all over the skirt, with small pink rhinestones covering the petals. Overall, she was BEAUTIFUL, period. (Imagine it something like Belle's dress, only pink! xD)

"Absolutely stunning..." Tenten breathed out.

"Well, it's time for the accessories!~ But we should make it quick," Shizune glanced at the clock, "It's already7:05! The ball's already started! We must be quick now!" She ushered Tenten upstairs. "Now you will go change into your own dress and meet us downstairs, got it?"

Tenten grumbled. "Why can't I have a fairy godmother?" And with that, she closed her door and prepared to change. Shizune ran back to Sakura.

"Alright now for your accessories, I shall give you these." She waved her wand again. Now Sakura had on a light blue diamond necklace that complimented her dress and hair with a small light blue cherry blossom attached to it, cherry blossom earrings that matched the dress, and a light blue headband with a cherry blossom brooch on the side.

Shizune also made sure to curl her hair and brushed all of it to the side, so one shoulder had a bunch of wavy pink locks over it, giving Sakura an elegant look.

"Now for the final item." She waved her wand over Sakura's feet and a pair of the most beautiful glass slippers appeared.

It was transparent with a small tint of rosy pink, and the front had cherry blossoms printed on it which faded to the back, leaving the back part of the slippers bare.

'_My god, my feet! They are beautiful but it's so FREAKIN' hard to walk in!'_ Sakura thought in agony.

Shizune noticed and sweat-dropped. "I know they're NOT the most comfortable thing in the world but bare it, we're already late as it is."

Tenten swiftly and miraculously made it down the stairs without tripping or falling in her emerald dress. She looked stunning as well.

Shizune quickly turned to us and asked, "Do you have ANY animals or creatures here?"

"Huh?" was Sakura's intelligent reply.

"Just answer!"

"W-well, no-"

"Here's one!" a new voice interrupted.

Sakura immediately recognized the voice. "Gamatatsu!" He jumped into her arms and she hugged him.

Shizune clapped her hands together in joy, "Oh, Wonderful! Now I can get started. May you stand there for me, Gamatatsu?" He nodded. Sakura and Tenten were also curious as watched expectantly. She waved her wand (for the umpteenth time) and he sparkled in...sparkles!

Sakura stared strangely. Why?

Because in front of her, was a giant orange (Gamatatsu is orange right? Too lazy to google -_-) carriage...with orange abstract-looking circles and swirls all over it...To Sakura, it looked plain weird and it would attract too much attention. But she'll just have to deal with it because they are already 15 minutes late!

"Umm...we should hurry!"

"Oh right!" Shizune turned to Sakura, "Is that ALL the animals/creatures you know of?" Sakura nodded and Shizune cursed a little under her breath. Sakura wondered if she was truly a godmother or not...

"I guess I have no choice." Shizune waved her wand around herself and her outfit transformed into one of those carriage guiding coaches (What are they called?).

Sakura and Tenten suppressed their laughter by biting their lips. Who knows what a fairy godmother can do when she's angry? Shizune glared at them.

"Haha. Funny." She said sarcastically. "Now get in! We'll just ride there!"

"But the castle is like, miles from here! It'll take at least 2 to 3 hours!"

"All the more reason to HURRY UP! Besides if we DO hurry then we'll make it! The ball doesn't end until 12:30!"

Tenten hurriedly went inside the _'Gama-riage' _(Lol, **GAMA**tatsu+car**RIAGE**! Get it xD) and then Sakura went in. Shizune started the horse (That sounded weird..) and they rode off.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

**.::At the ball::. (I WAS going to end it here but seeing how I have so little homework today, I decided to extend it. Be grateful :P)**

Sigh...

"Still sighing teme?" asked an amused voice.

Sasuke turned to see his best friend and right hand man, Uzumaki Naruto.

He had blond spiky hair that glows like the sun, bright, clear blue cerulean eyes that has the glow of the sea with warmness and friendliness in them, and his most interesting feature. His whiskers on his cheeks. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was printed on or as Naruto calls it, _'his birthmark'_.

It was also quite a mystery of how these two are even childhood best friends since birth. They were the polar opposite of each other. Their parents were also friends as well.

The king, Minato along with his wife, Kushina. Although, Naruto was an only child, he considers Sasuke his brother.

"Hn. Shut up dobe."

"Y-You shut up teme!" he retorted.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "There you go again with the one syllable word. Would it kill you to say something NICE for once?" he emphasized the nice as he asked him, already knowing his answer.

"Hn. Yes." Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Man, the sooner you find a bride, the sooner I'll be happy."

Sasuke glared at him. "Hn. Shouldn't you be with your precious HINATA-CHAN, dobe?" He sneered.

Naruto didn't even noticed the tone of voice he was using as he frantically searched the whole room for his _'beloved'_ . His first meeting with Hinata was quite interesting as Sasuke could remember.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_It all started one day when Neji, one of their friends, had to get stuck baby-sitting his cousin, forcing him to bring her along. Naruto and Sasuke were at a meadow doing absolutely nothing. Well Sasuke was the one who did nothing, seeing how he is laying down, napping. Naruto on the other hand, was picking flowers as a gift for his mother's birthday as a surprise. _

"_Look teme! Aren't they pretty!?" he shoved the tulips and daisies into Sasuke's sleepy face, which was now annoyed._

"_Hn. How would I know? And don't shove flowers in my face dobe. You interrupted my nap too." As he said that, he proceeded to put his arms behind his head like a pillow, laid down on the grass again, and proceeded to close his eyes again._

_Naruto pouted. "Geez. You're no fun at all teme!" Then he resumed his flower picking again. During the middle of his flower picking, Neji had arrived with a short purple haired girl hiding behind him, timidly._

_Naruto greeted, "Hey Neji!" Neji just grunted. Naruto thrust the handful of flowers into Neji's face this time. "Aren't they pretty!?" Neji just grunted again._

"_Why ARE you bothering to ask me, when you can bother Uchiha?"_

"_Not you too! I swear you are both cold hearted temes!" Then he finally noticed the girl. "Ne, who's that behind you Neji?" he pointed to her._

_The girl just blushed from his extreme cuteness. 'K-Kawaii..." she thought as she blushed._

"_Hn. She's my cousin, Hinata-sama." _

"_Uhuh...So why is she here?"_

"_I am baby-sitting her right now DOBE." He mocked as he sent a glare at him that says 'Be nice to her or else you won't live to see tomorrow'. Naruto gulped._

"_Hinata-sama, you should say 'hi' too." Neji told her with gentleness. _

_Naruto snorted inwardly, 'Oh sure...I get the 'Dobe' treatment as usual.' Sasuke was awake and watching with one eye open. He already knew Hinata before Naruto when he was sick and Sasuke was visiting Neji and Hinata happened to introduce herself to him._

_Slowly, she revealed herself to him but still held Neji's sleeve. Now that she had a full view of Naruto, she felt something in her heart flutter and blushed heavily. _

_Naruto did the same, only his blush was just a rosy pink. 'Kawaii!~'_

_Naruto decided to introduce himself. "H-Hi Hinata-chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" _

_She blushed again. "H-hello to you too...I-I'm-"_

"_Don't worry, I know your name already!" He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand in nervousness. _

_Neji and Sasuke were quite enjoying themselves with this little exchange. Both amused at the outcome. 'So little Naruto has a crush... Interesting... ' both of them thought._

_Naruto was nervous. His eyes frantically searched around for anything, ANYTHING at all that could initiate a conversation! He kept searching until his eyes landed on his other hand. _

_The hand with flowers._

_He inwardly grinned in relief. He grabbed half of his flower bouquet with three pairs of eyes watching him._

_One pair was anxious._

_And two pairs that were watching expectantly._

_As soon as he had his half, he thrust it to Hinata, who squeaked in surprise. She was about to open her mouth to ask him why was he shoving flowers in her face until his voice stopped her._

"_Here!" he exclaimed merrily. She blinked several times in confusion. He repeated, "Here! Think of it as a present for a cute girl like you!" He suddenly stopped himself. He started to turn red from embarrassment and the readied for the teasing he was about to receive. The other two forgotten boys just stared in amusement and glanced at each other and smirked, both knowing that Naruto was about to be in for an earful of teasing once Neji comes back after escorting Hinata back._

_Hinata on the other hand blushed a VERY deep crimson that's even darker than blood. She stared at the bouquet that he was still holding in her direction and accepted it, timidly. _

"_A-Arigatou...Naruto-kun..."_

_Naruto seriously blushed this time, because she called him Naruto- KUN!He flashed her a grin so shiny and joyful that it rivaled the sun at Hinata. _

_Hinata blushed and she couldn't take it anymore...she fainted..._

_Neji, once was amused now alarmed and frightened, "HINATA-SAMA!?" He glared at Naruto and promised him pain when he comes back, followed by constant teasing. Naruto groaned in agony. Sasuke silently snickered in his mind._

'_Yea, I'll be in agony soon anyways. Kami-sama save me!'_

_As Neji carried Hinata AND her bouquet back home, he came back to the meadow to do what he promised earlier and saw Naruto picking flowers AGAIN, with Sasuke smirking in victory and laying down again. If he looked closer, you could see Naruto's face, looking red as Sasuke's favorite food, tomatoes._

_Neji silently walked behind Naruto and prepared to remind him of his so call 'promise' of eternal beating. Naruto sensed an evil aura behind him and he ran for his freakin' life._

_And the rest is history..._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Sasuke just pointed to the other side of the room, where a dark purple haired girl could be seen with her over-protective cousin, Neji.

"OMIGOD!" He fixed his hair and tie up, wanting to look nice in front of her. "I'm asking her for a dance! Wish me luck teme!"

"Hn. Whatever." As Naruto ran, he passed by a flower decoration with real red roses and took one from it.

"Hinata-chan!~" Sasuke could hear from the distance. He could also practically feel the evilness oozing out of Neji right now with his famous _'Touch her and you're dead Uzumaki'_ glare. Sasuke SHOULD be worrying for his so called best friend but nah...he could take care of himself just fine...After all, if he could withstand an all-out battle with Neji once then he could handle this one too...

Now back to Sasuke's current moment...He was BORED...

Why would his parents even consider this ball as an event of finding him a bride anyways? For all he knows, every single girl in the kingdom and village was practically his fangirl, not to mention, none of them interests him...

Sigh...if only something interesting happened soon...

Oh, you have no idea how right you are Sasuke...

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: Might go on a 2 week hiatus due to serious testing here...BUT if I have extra time, I MIGHT update...**

**Also I'm STILL working on chapter 4 of **_**Inuyasha, Naruto Style! SasuSaku version**_**... -_-**

**R&R (at least fav or follow!)**

_-PinkyCherry-Chan334-_


End file.
